My Polkadots
by kawaiineko139
Summary: Someday, one day, I will be there with you, My polkadots..."


My PolkaDots

My PolkaDots

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice..even if I wanted it so badly…

Mikan's P.O.V

There I was wearing a plain white knee length dress with pink cherry blossoms as a design with my hair laying down 3 inches below my shoulders. I'm resting in the sakura tree, watching the petals fall one by one. Finally the war between this academy and the AAO had been done; I'm glad that it's finally over. I continue to watch the sunset and the flow of the cherry blossoms, when I suddenly started to reminisced the day I went here just to see my best friend until the fight is over. It feels weird, it's like I've just like here for a month but for real, I'm stuck at this academy for 5 years already. While starting to reminisced, I feel like I'm singing.

**This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
No, no, no **

**FLASHBACK**

_**It started when I was 10, my best friend Hotaru Imai transfer to the school for 'Genius'. At first I didn't quiet know the reason she done that, not until after a half a year, I couldn't take it anymore, I followed her and leave my grandfather and my other friends in a little village.**__** I then saw her so called school, at first I was there just to talk to her, but actually I got enrolled and started to trained my so called Alice. At that time I meet new friends, even the cold hearted Natsume Hyuuga and his best friend Ruka Nogi.**_

**  
****  
****Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye****  
**

_**At that time, I got a rough start with them, being a nuisance as what**__** they called me, but as time flies, they get to know me, that I'm different. Even Natsume says I'm different. At first I didn't know why, he told me, that I was brave, brave enough to risk my life to save him from Reo Mouri, The voice pheromone owner. But then something is very suspicious, the person they called as 'that person'? data? At that time I really didn't get it, until one day I trained hard with my Alice and go to missions, I accidentally discover that the person their referring to was my one and only mother.**_

**As a child there were them times  
I didn't get it  
But you kept me in line  
I didn't know why  
You didn't show up sometimes  
On Sunday mornings and I missed you  
But I'm glad we talked through  
**

_**back when I was a child**__**, my grandfather said that my parents are in the sky, watching me from a far. He also said that they both have a car accident and never told about my Alice. I then started to believe him, heck I even saw my parents grave near our town. I didn't realize how my grandfather do this to me.**_

**  
****All them grown folk things  
Separation brings  
You never let me know it  
You never let it show  
Because you loved me and obviously  
There's so much more left to say  
If you were with me today  
Face to face  
****  
****I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
**

_**I started to grow and change myself, to live with my friends inside the academy. I smile for them and they did manage to smile for me in return, heck even the great Hyuuga did that. Behind this smiles are a lot of tears that didn't even manage to shed when I'm in front of them. But I really am happy now that my wish for them to smile was a success. But I hope they will smile forever though.**_

**  
****And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say**

**Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye  
**

_**A while after my 3 year straight of staying in the academy, I received a bad news, a news about my grandfather who passed away. I still smile a lot, a sad smile though, my friends even went to cry and comfort me. They also say that he is now in a happy place where he can call a perfect home.**__** But that time, when I went out of the academy for 1 whole week, I found out a letter. And the letter said:**_

_**My dear grand daughter,**_

_**How are you now? You are in big trouble young lady! You didn't tell me that your transferring schools and run away just like that. But I'm very happy for you though, you manage to find your best friend and make a lot of new friends. By the way I received all your letters delivered by your foster father Narumi. Anyway, you might be wondering why I lie about your whole life, well because that time your mother Yuka Azumi, is a student of that school your attending now, she fell in love with one of the sensei their and they became a couple. After that persona, whom is hyuuga's trainer had been forced her to kill the people she love including you. But then Yuka can't do that, so she traveled along the way here at this small town, she greet me with respect and start sobbing, she said "otou-san, please take care of my daughter, I need to hide her from some other people. Her name is Mikan Sakura. Please do take care of her otou-san." That was the last thing she said. Then she run away while tears flowing from her eyes. I then pity my daughter, so I adopted you and tell that small story about a car crash, but then that secret didn't take long for it to be revealed. Yuka my daughter is still alive with a very powerful and rare Alice, and she is going to have a revenge in the academy for making her do such a thing. Now you know the truth, please do be careful, especially now that you're also doing missions. By the end you've done reading this, I might be in the sky now, with your father, watching you from a far. Nothing's too late, mikan, nothing is. I love you very much my dear grand daughter. Take good care of yourself.**_

_**Love Jiichan.**_

**You never got a chance to see  
How good I've done  
And you never got to  
See me back at number one  
I wish that you were here  
To celebrate together  
I wish that we could  
Spend the holidays together  
****  
I remember when you used to  
Tuck me in at night  
With the teddy bear you gave me  
That I held so tight  
I thought you were so strong  
You'd make it through whatever  
It's so hard to accept the fact  
You're gone forever  
**

_**2 days after reading that letter, I went back to the academy, everyone was worried I can tell, even The great Imai Hotaru and The Hyuuga Natsume. They believe that I'm back yeah alright, but then they told me that something is missing, they both said in chorus that they missed my **__**idiotic signature smile. Hotaru hug me as if she didn't want to let go, while Natsume hold my hand and said were here for you, don't cry stupid.**_

**  
****I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by**

**And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say  
**

_**Another year has passed, and I've been enjoying my life with my friends, I'm so relief that there are no signs of my mother and the AAO. Natsume and me became a lot close than before. We both open up to each other and he also managed to smile a lot right now. I also thanked Persona that he didn't drained Natsume to do his missions, we have an agreement, that I Mikan Sakura will be in charged in half on Natsume's mission. Natsume didn't know that I am the other puppet of the academy that is why he didn'**__**t able to done hard missions, because of his life span, but instead I've done all of his hard mission. Every day I still stay the same, wake up in the morning late as usual, run around the hallways, bump to him, pretend to be idiot around the others, so that no one, and I mean no one could see that I changed A LOT!**_

**  
Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye**

**This is for my peoples  
Who just lost somebody  
Your best friend, your baby  
Your man or your lady  
Put your hand way up high  
We will never say bye  
**

_**But then I thought that secret will be sacred and still be a secret, but I thought wrong, there is one mission where I and Natsume have to join forces to fight against my mother and the other AAO members. He was really shock and don't know what to do. He is mad I tell you, it's like the first time I look at him, he has a slanted glaring eyes looking up to me, but still I managed to smile. **_

_**He asked coldly and sharply "when did you start? More importantly, Why the hell did you start? Is that why Persona lessen my missions? Is that why I got my sister back? Is that why huh Mikan?" **_

_**he said it again, I was stunned at what he said, without knowing, I answer him, **_

_**I said "yeah I did all of that for you, because**__** I care for you and others sake. I started 4 years ago, I discovered that I have another rare and powerful Alice, I went to persona and let him train me, we also have an agreement about you, that if you done many and hard missions I'll kill him with my own hands, and if he didn't give your sister back to you, he'll be damn sorry. I want to see my mother yuka and have revenge against her. I want to see you happy with your sister. I don't want you to die. You know why? It's because I care for you, I really love you Natsu- but before I finished my sentence, he hugged me tight and said, "stupid, I always love you, since you save me from reo. But do you think hiding this all from us, this missions and Alice(s)? I'm happy because there is someone who done this, but I really don't understand is that why does it have to be you, whom I cared and love for. Darn it, now I'm becoming mushy, didn't know that sticking to you and your stupidity can be that contagious." He said while smiling handsomely to me. As I managed to utter " let's attack them now, and will talk later, alright, nat-chan?" that's what I said as he nodded for response and smile again.**_

**  
****Mamas, daddies, sisters, brothers  
Friends and cousins  
This is for my peoples  
Who lost their grandmothers  
Lift your head to the sky  
Cause we will never say bye, bye.  
****  
I never knew I could hurt like this  
And everyday life goes on I wish  
I could talk to you for a while  
Miss you but I try not to cry  
As time goes by  
**

_**And now the battle begin with the two of us versus the AAO members, I was totally scared, but I didn't showed it, I steal all of their Alice then burn them all to pieces, except for 2 certain persons. My mother and Reo.**_

_**I then shouted why, why have you done this? Why did you kill my father? Natsume was shock, he never knew that my mom killed my dad, he then whisper more like utter my name again. To my shock she didn't reply, instead she attack Reo from behind. **_

_**Then she suddenly talk, "mikan, Reo and Persona are behind this, they both**__** brainwashed me as reo uses his pheromone to me while persona threatened me to follow his orders. That is why I gave you to otou-san and let you have a normal life. I don't want you to get involved with this, but your little friend hotaru came and you followed her in that school. Now, persona don't know where I was hiding, he managed to gather another puppet and that is natsume, he threatened you as well am I right?" he then nodded but still a glare was found in his eyes. "he used to do that to me, you have the fire Alice, but he didn't tell you that if your Alice is gone completely, he'll kill you and your love ones. Be careful, right now, I'm-" my mom was cut off by persona..**_

"_**Very good Yuka! I never thought that you were that clever, you beat me on saying stuffs on my dear black cat. Now that you all heard it from her, I assume you never believed anything at what she said right? Although, All of that are awfully TRUE. In fact, not only my black cat will suffer, my white cat didn't know that the SEC Alice together with her Nullification are also in the fourth type, meaning, if she is exhausted and tired of all she done, she will die. That dense girl didn't even know that she is already used by me and Reo." Persona said as he smirk evilly.**_

"_**I'll fight you even if it means I have to die." I shouted at him angrily which I heard my mother and natsume gasps at the same time. **_

"_**but I don't want to fight you, Shiro-neko, I want to fight Kuro-neko instead, since he loved you so much, I believed I already tell him that he can't fall for you because if he does he will loose you and ruka, also Himself." He said it again, that threatening tone of voice. **_

_**As I looked up natsume has injured his left arm and legs, hell he can't do it anymore. **_

_**I shouted back "well, too bad, you have to go through me first." I said as I already stole his alice while I was talking to him,**__** men for a guy, he was a blabber mouth, sheesh.**_

"_**what's the matter, persona-chan? Didn't know how to use your own Alice?" I said while smirking in victory but try to hide not to suppress a laugh at what his thinking.**_

"_**shit, I can't use it, could it be that she stole it already? Swift move my dear shiro-neko." He thought.**_

_**Then**__** he ran to me but I thought he'll shoot me while holding a gun and I prove wrong, he pointed it right next to my mother's head. **_

"_**come near me, shiro-neko, or mommy dies." He said evilly.**_

_**I talk to mom with my thought: "mom, run when I say so, or do you want to have a revenge against him with your daughter."**_

_**I said to my thought as my mom said "why not,**__** I'll be happy too. One more thing, be careful mikan." She thought as she quickly activate the invisibility Alice and teleportation and kick and punch him behind. Then I used his alice against him. Therefore I conclude that Persona is DEAD. I then went to natsume, he is now bleeding and breathing heavily. We rushed him to the hospital, the doctor said only a life Alice can be a solution. But then the one who will offer that Alice to him will be the one who will take his place, and he will recover as if nothing happened. I cry but then I remember something…**_

**  
****And it's true that you've  
Reached a better place  
Still I'd give the world to see your face  
And be right here next to you  
But it's like you're gone too soon  
Now the hardest thing to do is say  
**

_**I remember that I stole Persona's death Alice, I order everyone to leave me alone with natsume first, then I used it to him and then suddenly he woke up, surprisingly he saw me on the ground lying unconsciously. then he shout at me, idiot why? That's all he can say. As I manage to smile and said **_

"_**I love you natsume, I love all you guys, I want you all to be happy, take care of the others for me okay." I said to him but t**__**hen he shook me gently and said..**_

"_**no mikan, fight I know you can still leave with us, please mikan." He said as I saw tears running down in his face.**_

"_**sorry natsume, I'm very sleepy and I can't help it, I want to rest. Just tell hotaru and the others that I love you and also don't forget to smile. Bye natsu-" I said as my mind went blank and all black. My soul is already out of my body I saw all of them crying, crying because I'm gone? Those idiots, I told them to smile didn't I? **___

_**3 years after…**_

_**Its already January 01, the date of my birthday, everyone was busy**__** decorating the kitai hall, hmm I wonder for whom? Well then it's not bad if I watch them again right? I saw cherry blossoms flowers in the balcony, then colorful balloons and what I didn't miss is that their true signature smiles. Well done they finally let a smile come along their face. I already went back to the sky to follow God's order. But when I reach God, he showed me something, something that made me feel happy in all my entire life.**_

"_**I natsume hyuuga, will never forget the only girl (mikan sakura) that I love. It's been hard living here in this world without you, you know. Wait for me alright, someday will meet again." He said that in front of my grave while putting the bouquet of cherry blossoms in it. Little did he know that I went down and see him personally. Of course he felt my presence, but he never showed it.**_

"_**S**__**omeday, one day I will be there with you, my polkadots." **_

**Bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye, bye bye, bye bye  
Bye bye **

Now, I'm watching them from the sky with my father and grandfather, I have fun in my home, not so much fun here in the sky but in The Alice Academy, my only school and my only home.

- End-


End file.
